I Don't Wanna Be Unfaithful
by carmerion
Summary: Zrada bolí. Zahryzne sa do vás a zakorení sa.


**I Don't Wanna Be Unfaithful**

* * *

Letné slnečné lúče osvetľovali všetky stromy a rastliny naokolo. Stromy vytvárali tiene, v ktorých sa mohol každý skryť pred neuveriteľnou horúčavou. A aj pred všetkými problémami. Veľké kmene chránili tak dobre a človek sa cítil tak bezpečne, ako kedysi v detstve s rodičmi...  
Sedel na lavičke v parku pri storočnom košatom dube a sledoval žiarivú hladinu jazierka, od ktorej sa odrážali posledné slnečné lúče. Sklonil hlavu proti jemnému vánku, ktorý mu pripomenul jej jemný dotyk. Tak krásne sa ho dokázala dotknúť len ona. A teraz...  
A teraz je všetko preč. Zradila ho ako ešte nikto. Ublížila mu viac, ako ktokoľvek dokáže. Rozbila jeho srdce na malé kúsočky, ktoré už nechcel zliepať. Najradšej by vykričal do celého sveta ako ju nenávidí, ako mu zlomila srdce a ako ju miloval. Lenže nemohol. Nedokázal to.

_„__I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
To know that I'm happy with some other guy  
I can see him dyin'__"__  
_  
Malá slaná kvapôčka dopadla na prstene v jeho dlani. Mali výročie. Mali za sebou úžasný rok, kedy boli spolu takí šťastní. Chcel urobiť ďalší krok v ich vzťahu. Dôležitý krok. Chcel ju požiadať o ruku. Výročie bolo totiž v ten istý deň ako jej narodeniny. A aj v deň, kedy ho zradila.  
Prišiel domov zo skúšky kapely skôr, pretože ju chcel prekvapiť. Lenže nakoniec bol prekvapený on. Prechádzal po ich spoločnom byte, no nikde ju nenašiel. Pri dverách boli nielen jej, ale aj cudzie mužské topánky. V tej chvíli mu to nedošlo. Nedošlo mu, že o ňu prichádza, že je v tej chvíli s iným chlapom. Slepo jej dôveroval a ona jeho dôveru v ľudí zničila. Opatrne otvoril dvere na spálni a vošiel dnu. Bola tam. No nebola sama. Ležala v posteli s iným. V tej istej posteli, kde Gustav a Monika prežívali krásne spoločné chvíle.  
Jej dlhé blond vlasy dopadali na tvár muža, takže ho Gustav nemohol rozoznať. Jeho tvár vlastne ani nevnímal. Ostal stáť vo dverách s otvorenými ústami. Toľko krát musela odísť a vyhovorila sa na problémy v práci. Toľko krát odišla bez vysvetlenia a prichádzala nad ránom. Konečne sa mu otvorili oči. Bol slepý. Nevidel to. Bol zaslepený láskou.

_„__I feel it in the air  
as I'm doin' my hair  
preparing for another date  
a kiss upon my cheek  
as he reluctantly  
ask if I´m gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
just hangin' with the girls  
a lie I didn't have to tell  
because we both know  
where I'm about to go"  
_  
Spamätal sa až po chvíli, keď zo stolíka vzal zbraň, ktorú si kúpili pre svoju bezpečnosť. Namieril na ňu, no nedokázal jej ublížiť. Príliš ju miloval. Schytil lampu a z celej sily ju hodil o stenu oproti.  
Konečne ho zbadali. Ten jej vydesený výraz sa mu vryl do pamäte ako nôž. Bodala ho a spôsobovala mu ďalšiu bolesť. Pokrútil hlavou a odišiel z izby. Odišiel z bytu... Odišiel z jej života.  
Túlal sa ulicami Berlína. Ulicami veľkomesta, kde boli starosti iných pre obyvateľov cudzie. Ničím zaujímavé. Nikto si ho nevšímal. Nikto sa nepozastavil nad jeho utrpením. Nikto. V hlave si stále opakoval len jedinú otázku: _Prečo?_ Prečo ho podviedla? Prečo mu tak ublížila?  
Nohy ho zaviedli do parku k lavičke pod dubom. Sadol si a zamyslene hľadel na pokojnú hladinu jazierka. Závidel jej ten pokoj. Závidel jej, pretože v jeho vnútri prebiehal boj. Boj, v ktorom zničili všetky jeho city, sny a plány.  
Pohľad na prstene ho bolel ešte viac. Pripomenuli mu, čo sa stalo. Nevedel ako dlho sedel na tej lavičke. Minútu? Hodinu? Pre neho to nebolo dôležité. Už nič nebolo dôležité. Prišiel o všetkých. O mamu... o otca... o lásku. _Tak na čo mám žiť?_ pýtal sa sám seba.  
Zahnal sa a prstene odhodil. Rozvíril vodu, ktorá zhltla prstene. Pohltila všetky jeho šťastné pocity, všetku nádej. Z vrecka vytiahol malý revolver a prezeral si ho. Bolo by také ľahké potiahnuť spúšť. Len niekoľko sekúnd a bolo by po všetkom. Naokolo nikoho nebolo, kto by mu v tom mohol zabrániť. Bol na odľahlom mieste, kde nikto šťastný nechodil.  
Priložil si hlaveň k spánku a zhlboka sa nadýchol a vydýchol. Chcel si posledný krát vychutnať vzduch. Posledný krát si vybaviť tvár otca, ktorý zomrel na rakovinu pľúc. Tvár matky, ktorá zomrela od žiaľu za svojou životnou láskou. Tvár Moniky... Zavrel oči a opäť sa zhlboka nadýchol.  
„Nestojí ti za to," ozval sa ženský hlas spod stromu. Gustav si chvíľu držal hlaveň pri spánku, no potom zložil zbraň, otvoril oči a obzrel sa za hlasom. Sedela tam mladá žena na vozíčku, úplne skrytá v tieni pod kmeňom. Zápästia mala obviazané snehovo-bielym obväzom s malým krvavo-červeným pásikom. Napriek smútku v očiach sa usmievala. Nie však na neho, ale na zapadajúce slnko. Na krajinu okolo. Na svet. Na život.  
_Nestojí ti za to... Nestojí... _Zdesene sa pozrel na revolver vo svojich rukách. Cítil sa, akoby sa prebral z tranzu... z prázdnoty, ktorá ho spaľovala. Postavil sa a zbraň odhodil do koša. Bol rozhodnutý začať znova. Bez Moniky, bez peňazí, bez priateľov. Nedokázal už dôverovať. Nedokázal dôverovať ľuďom...

_„__I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be ... a murderer"  
(Rihanna – Unfaithful)_


End file.
